Tropes:Alternate World (2011 game)
* : Despite being made by a Hungarian - Central European - man, the game plays and looks like a JRPG. * : Meant to be made and released in 2007-2008. Instead, the project got abandoned in 2008, dug up again in 2010, then finally finished by 2011. Two years of being stuck in the closet. * : The Artograch Arc is a crossover between Alternate World and Ways of Darkness. * : Plenty. Nemezish was blind in the original FRPG - no sign of her blindness in the game. Gnarog wasn't even a human, but a half-elf half-orc. Many of the interactions between the character that took place on the original. * / : Only the Spirit World Arc is a direct adaptation of the original forum. The rest is either crossover with another world, or crossover with our reality. * : May or may not happen in the future. The original FRPG was , and was known only to at most 10 Hungarian persons. The game is available in both Hungarian and English, and may become known by more than just 10 people in the future... * : All of the main characters (Gnarog, Nemezish, Ildor, Dermaglen, Kawazoe) are avatars of their original creators, most importantly, Gnarog being the avatar of Zsolt Tóth. Kawazoe, the god-like character is the avatar of the original creator of Alternate World. * : The plot makes zero sense. Really. Don't even try to find a single bit of logic in it. For example . * : Zig-zagged first, when Kawazoe keeps contacting Gnarog, Nemezish and Ildor in the Spirit World Arc, claiming to be "the programmer". The Fourth Wall is fully obliterated in the Artograch Arc, when * : ** Slimes are the first enemies. A clear shout-out to classic JRPGs. ** Several Inuyasha-references in the game, even in the pseudo-intro. ** There is an air battle between aircrafts that was inspired by another Hungarian RPG Maker game called A kapú (The Gate). * : Averted with extreme prejudice. Vladimir Putin,Kim Jong-Il, Benjamin Netanyahu and Shimon Peres all serve as negative characters. In fact, Kim Jong-Il is the final boss of the whole game! * : Dermaglen. * : Gnarog is clearly the central character of the plot. * : Ildor is a gameplay-wise strong and plot-wise important character in the Spirit World Arc. The Artograch Arc and onward, he becomes gameplay-wise useless (overshadowed by character with powerful spells, like Nemezish, Dermaglen and Stephanus) and plot-wise "silent". He doesn't really play any real role - he's just there. * : The Artograch Arc happens to have a day-night circle and a full world-map - much more of Artograch was intended to be visitable. So why are the only visitable places Grandfolk and Magnus Nex Urbs? a) Because of the creator's laziness; b) Because they are plot-central locations, while every other part of Artograch is irrelevant to the plot. ** The Terran Arc was intended to be longer and to involve lots of side-quests. Instead, all we get is a visit to an Israeli airport that takes us to North Korea, where we fight the final boss Kim Jong-Il. ** Speaking of side quests... Side quests were planned for the Artograch Arc too, but no such thing became reality. *** Some planned sidequests would have involved travelling back and forth between Artograch and Earth. ** After the game got released to the public, a prequel was planned. Instead, the creator began working on a spiritual successor that never got finished. ** A remake was considered too, but got scrapped before even more serious considerations. However, after this article got written... there may be a chance that there will be a remake with more content, a more streamlined story, more characters, maybe even voice acting!